


【朱修】如影随形

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina





	【朱修】如影随形

他困于混沌的意识之间，已然很久很久。  
如同血液流出身体，汩汩地、鲜活地、不停地淌落，沾染素白无暇的衣袍。蜿蜒凝聚的一小片低洼，污浊混沌的黑色凝块，映入逐渐黯淡地失去光芒的紫色瞳眸。他的生命力，他的意识，都像浸于温暖的湿滑水域，笼罩着泡沫般梦幻而空洞的色彩，不断闪现滚动的走马灯。  
那开始还存留鲜明的印象。一个皇帝，一个骑士，匆匆忙忙，忙忙碌碌，他们在记忆洪流中短暂地远离，迅速又拉近，那堪称丰富精彩又令人无法捕捉实存的一生，于他渐渐模糊的视野之中，亲切而温柔地拥抱着他的意识。

那座神社之后破败而残缺的仓库，堪堪容纳一对稚嫩孩童的居所，幼小而白嫩的双手不停一刻地擦拭脏污的地板，两个孩子彼此依偎做着仿佛永远干不完的清洁工作。  
褐发绿眸的小小少年玩闹地将布满灰尘的手指印上另一个少年白皙的脸颊，抹出一色脏污，仿佛得了有趣的乐事捧腹大笑，不甘示弱的黑发紫眸少年推到那个孩子，让他洁白的修行道服同样染上尘垢。两个孩子扭成一团，打闹不停，那个卷发男孩将他的同伴摁在身下，跨坐其上大张双手，高呼自己的胜利。他看见那个紫眸的少年，小小的脸憋得通红，没有任何力道的软绵绵的拳头片刻不停地落到男孩身上，无法撼动那小小王者的胜利和得意，以至于忍不住哭出声来。卷发男孩惊慌不已，笨拙地伸手抹去黑发男孩如水晶纯粹的眼泪，那些剔透晶莹的泪珠落在手背上，晕开一道道更加泥泞的痕迹，教慌张的男孩涂抹得更深，他彻底将另一个男孩的脸弄得更脏，好似窗外闲庭信步，虽然好奇地张望却并不打算靠近的野猫。  
他静默地坐在并不存在的稻草堆上，高举而下地俯视着两个男孩，看着卷发的男孩欺近哭泣的黑发男孩，用各样能想到的话来哄，直到对方终于忍住眼泪，吸着鼻子不再哭。  
——鲁鲁修真爱哭啊。  
——才没有！爱哭的明明是你！  
——但是现在哭的人是鲁鲁修吧，娜娜莉看到会担心的啦。  
——我才没有哭，是你把土弄到我的眼睛里了，笨蛋朱雀！  
——对不起，对不起，都是我的错啦。  
——才没有……

怀念的儿时对话，似乎在记忆中某个阙点发生过的场景，他在回溯间阖上眼帘，微长睫毛投下一片薄薄的透明剪影，如同天窗透亮而过倾洒落地拉长两道幼嫩剪影的微光。  
他并不确定，这些事是否真实发生，或许只源于他微博而笼淡的记忆里不曾被提及的缺憾，或多或少欣羡不已，因而生出种种画面，教人分辨不清真实亦或虚假。倘若真实发生过，那于他而言便是旧有的暖意，即便早已在回溯的洪流之中分不清发生过此事的年月和时辰，更不知为何有过这些片段的起由，仅是这份明晰的暖意，就能让他倍感勇气——因何的勇气？  
——也许是从容赴死的勇气。  
他咬唇思考——如今姑且能称为简单的动作，既然没有肉体，那他自认做出何种举止，都是意识深处的判断。这份思考下，似乎得不出结论。  
名姓？  
他记得那个孩子的名字，叫朱雀。  
东方国度传说中的司掌火焰的神鸟，令天下带来太平。  
拥有这般不平凡名字的孩子，想来命运也不该平凡。  
他再看向另一个孩子，没有什么印象，除了那对与自己相差无几的紫色眼睛，它们像水晶一般漂亮，即便藏匿着深深的阴霾，依然保有着纯洁的晶莹剔透，多望几眼，便会吸入灵魂深处的错觉。那和自己一样，尽管他早已想不起原有的容貌，却是这样笃定。  
匪夷所思的缘分，两个孩子属于他过去的记忆碎片，时常出现在每块碎片之中。他无论从虚无的破碎着无数粼粼波光的池子里捞出什么，都有他们的影子。  
孩童的模样，成长为少年；俊逸挺拔的身姿，郎朗笑容不减情谊，却似有若无，似远非近，隔出薄薄的一层透明膜体，又像极了一面虚实难辨的镜子，四目相对，目光穿过那层镜面，眼前映出对方的样子，与真实之间又不尽相同。  
因着虚假的相伴，得以幸福了，满足了。这本就是件多么悲哀的事情。  
他突然感到难过，在意识中油然而生沮丧，如果时光倒流，他是多么想要亲自打碎那面镜子，那层膜会因此消失吧。然而他们彼此看见了真相，不如深切念想的影子，又会变得如何？  
他很快看见那结局——于是闭上眼睛，任那方碎片遗落，不再追回。

假若风有形体，带来的味道或者叫作思念。  
他在气味中分辨无数感情，它们凌乱不堪，纷杳而至，有时在一阵季风中扑面而来，他想那是一群人在怀念着过去的他。有时那只有零星的一抹味道，时而香气四溢，时而苦味纷纭，他猜测那是属于特定的人，对过去的他特定的怀念。  
他在意识中分辨这些不期而至的气味，变得渐渐开始眷恋它们。要从多么温柔的世界才能吹来这样温暖而缱绻的风，丝丝缕缕，绝非如泣如诉。  
他认得其中一阵风的味道。它总在深深的夜晚如期而至，仿佛与他心有灵犀。那风的味道勇敢坚定，犹如身经百战的勇士，战场是他的归依，硝烟成就他的功勋，它从不放弃任何希望，亦不丢掉至重的尊严，它的味道坚韧勇武，来自钢铁般的意志，如同精炼的金子闪耀非凡。那是一抹特别的风，它的主人又柔情似水，浸湿爱意的绵语源源不绝，温柔地交织最甜蜜的网罗，将他的意识牢牢地包裹、束缚……浸泡他，软化他，缠绵着他，眷恋着他。  
那风传来阵阵无时无刻的情诗爱语，卷起叶叶撰满思念而又刻意的留白。  
他喜爱那风胜过一切，亦是那风令他不舍最后一丝意识，不甘从此融入虚无的洪流中，再不能感受那些美好与温暖与情深意重。  
那风温柔，没有名姓。他想是朱雀，烈焰腾空而起，燃烧半边天空的神鸟，团团簇簇开出最绝艳的花，映出一张似喜非悲的容颜，紫水晶滴落的宝贵珍珠。

他实则不愿纪念。  
那些已然不甚清醒的过去，不知真假尽数扫归而去的虚妄，让他不愿再多生几分愧疚。  
他想彼时确为负疚而活，焦灼的痛意残留，如今他早已不复存在的胸腔器官隐隐约约地煎熬，撕裂道道名为疼痛的伤口，与幻觉一致。  
他并不再亏欠任何人了，便是那阵最为眷恋的风，也令他心中恐惧骤生，继而退却，捂上眼睛，闭上耳朵，关闭心间的躁动，愣不愿接受那些祈愿般的呼唤。  
他不晓得那些是什么，却又于虚实间甘愿孤守那个池子——波光粼粼地残败破碎的那方回忆之池，间或捞出几枚碎片，再次重温那两个孩子温暖而残缺的回忆。他想那些美好的并不都真实，然而美好即永恒，留恋美好而永恒的事物已然趋于本能，何况，他现今也着实无事可做。  
所以这并非纪念，只不过是打发时间而已。  
看见的不必当真，那已然与他无甚关系。

他这样想，却又不敢如此笃定。  
仿佛什么重要的日子，那些阵风来得频繁，直教他心中生烦。那抹他最眷恋，最喜爱，却也最头疼的风，来得越发霸道而勤快了。纠缠他微薄的意识，似乎又要将他包裹起来，拖往他不知晓的境地去。他不愿离开这里，前往不知底的地方，已经拒绝过那风许多次。  
到底还要怎样呢？  
他略显不耐地背过身，不再理睬，那风又白依不饶地缠裹着他，讨好地小心翼翼，再不敢造次。这样的对待似曾相识，他很快记起那个少年，最初的争执和蛮横之后，待另一名同伴的态度一如这风，总像百依百顺，又忍不住欺负，总是宽慰安抚，只是为了保护。  
男孩和它相似，朱雀和那风……非常相似。  
他不愿再多想，将意识沉入水中，感到那风不舍而忧伤地离去。  
——或许不会再来吧？

他这次睡了许久许久，混沌之间依然混沌，池畔意念生烟，有风徘徊，静静等待。  
他似乎已心生无奈，感觉倒是新鲜。他飘进那风，随后便被重重地缠裹，不愿漏泄一丝一毫，严密厚实的紧窒感俨然透不过气——幸好没有肉体，不用呼吸。他这般庆幸，意识之触小心而仔细地戳了戳那团无形似有形的风，却只松动些空间，仍然不愿放开。  
他生出几分愧疚，想着这回的确沉睡太久，又对那风更加温柔。它们彼此半融，搁于浅水之外，一同凝视波光粼粼的池水，依偎相伴地发呆。  
发呆的只有他，那风只是愿意作陪罢了。  
到底为何这样执着呢……他想了又想，仍然没有答案。  
触角泛起困顿的倦意，他安抚地揉了揉那风，也不计较它锲而不舍地卷裹，意识渐渐迷糊。睡意笼罩的间隙，他隐约感到身体被缓慢地拖动，没有抗议的念头。

他睁眼。  
棱角分明与色彩显著，光影调和距离落差……物体与形体，由物质构筑的真实世界，体感、嗅觉、触感、听觉皆栩栩如生。掌心温热，传递与自身微凉不同的体温，属于另一个人。  
他转过目光。  
他的骑士，永远如守护沉睡公主的的王子，守护一位不在世间的皇帝。那人轻握他的手，于刺眼飞红的背面印记落下虔诚一吻，抬眸笑意轻扬，额间飞翼如出一辙，闪烁同等光芒。  
他听得骑士沙哑疲惫却无限欢欣的从容嗓音：  
“欢迎回来，陛下。”  
“——啊。”

他认得那风。  
他认得朱雀。  
他认得他至珍至重，永不磨灭的骑士。

他与他，永世同路，如影随形。

End


End file.
